leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Karma/@comment-4117463-20160201095855/@comment-4117463-20160301202434
Re guys, sry, i wasnt around. :) Karma can finish the jungle pretty well. Not the fastest, but not the worst clear. Well, if you arent high on hp, you can just use the empowered W for the insane heal. Not much damage loss compared to empowered Q, just use it on the big mobs. I wasnt playing much these days, last time i playd karma i went with thunderlords. Aegis might be better, have to test it. But the setup that works. Thunderlords, and 12 in resolve, with recovery, tough skin, runic armor, perserverance. optionally veteran's scars and insight. start with huntr's talisman, 3 pots. The reason why you clear easily on high hp is easy. Q slows, so you can kite, w roots, so you can kite. and well E soaks damage. Just dont forget to kite. :) You barely get hit by mobs. well masteries: 3 ap quints armor yellows for blues cdr or cdr/lvl or ap or ap/lvl all works, i highly recommend getting cooldown reduction. ither flat or go 10-15% scaling and the rest mr/ap (if you went with the 10). reds are felxible too. attack speed, magic pen, hybrid pen all works. Last time i went with 3 as, rest hybrid, God knows why. :D so you can mix them if you lack runes. wont affect your gameplay much, some as isnt bad tho, for the better aa timing to get your mantra cooldown lowered. The build is pretty straightforward. Your core is runic echoes, color doesnt matter, i suggest blue for starters, cdr boots, and hunter pot. (pots not rly necessary, but its just rly rly good on karma) rest is deathcap, void staff, zhonya, morello. If they are super tanky and stacking hp, liandry is really good. Item order: -Need to kite nonstop, you dont hav enugh dmg : morello first for cdr -Enemy building mr: void staff -Enemy focuses, and burst you, or they just have those fed assassins going at your throat: zhonya. -If you faceroll them, or if there are fed ppl on your team, like an adc or top, and you can play the supportive style: deathcap Honestly, unless you are in a rly deep sh*t after you get enough confidence i would always rush deathcap/ void first, but that really depends on your ability, and on your confidence in that ability. Karma has enough damage even later in the game, so its not like you have to snowball like a madman, just dont fall behind. Little things that you shouldnt forget: -karma can rot the rift scutler, so she can kill it super fast. -her shield gives movement speed AND its a friggin shield, use it to defend urself AND YOUR TEAMMATES -her mantra (ulti) gets lowered everytimr she lands an ability OR AN AUTOATTACK. -Your ULTI+W HEALS YOU. it works even if you hit ZHONYA !!!!!! That was the techincal stuff. Other than that all you need to know to play karma well: You can oneshot squishies, like adcs. If enemy has insane burst (veigar), just use your range and poke Play the part of the poke/burstmage, but play the part of the support too. Maximize your kit. If an enemy jumps you, dont panic. Hit shield, w+q them, and start running away. Stay at Q range, and kite the living sh*t out of them :) Get used to your cooldown when you dont have cd, when you get your morellos and when you have blue buff. Realise how tanky you are with shield, for dives and fights, and dont forget, shields scale with resists, it means you shield the tank 4-5 times in a fight, it will be like soraka on steroids. Plus the more cdr you get, the "tankier" you are, as you get more shield uptime. p.s.: YOU CAN SHIELD MINIONS! dont forget when you push. :) p.s.2: feel free to counterjungle, you have better kite than the love child of udyr, ekko, riven and blue ezreal. Ahh, and use the movespeed from the shield and be super annoying. Walk up to the enemy team, and dodge everything with 9k speed,.... :)